Trapped
by Yamamuri Sadako
Summary: A crossover of Invader Zim, JTHM and the movie 13 Ghosts, I'll upload after 5 reviews.


Trapped  
  
Ch. 1: The Death of Uncle Johnny  
  
A/N: Booya! I'm back to me black tales of blood chilling fun! Ahem (cough) this a crossover of Invader Zim, JTHM, and the movie Thirteen Ghosts, (Impersonates Nny) which I love. So let's turn this situation into a happy thing!! I suggest you prepare yourselves for some INTENSE FUN! (Readers start crying in fear.) For those of you who have seen the movie, here the cast-list:  
  
Arthur: Dib (He's oh… 38.)   
  
Maggie: Tak (She's 17)  
  
Arthur's daughter: Tess R. (think JTHM people! 18.)  
  
Arthur's son: Gir (7)  
  
Male ghost hunter: Zim (26)  
  
Female ghost hunter: Me (Under the names of Abri and Loki this time. I make myself a couple of years older; I'm 26.)  
  
Arthur's wife: Devi D. (JTHM again. She's 35)  
  
Uncle Cyrus: Nny. (Ummm, 58.)  
  
  
  
  
January 25, 2003   
  
12: 45 PM  
  
A small group of five people walked quietly through an old abandoned junkyard. One of them was Johnny C. who had managed to turn himself into a successful millionaire instead of a psychotic killer. He'd been doing some ghost hunting lately and had heard about a dangerous specter roaming this place.  
  
Johnny had also recruited two young people to help in his search. One was an enigmatic and shady young woman, named Abri, but everyone called her Loki. Johnny had picked her because of her intelligence, and she was gifted with seeing things most people could not. She was also a self-mutilating rebel, who would chew someone out if they did not yield to orders.  
  
The other was an overly enthusiastic guy named Zim, he had a good sense of humor, but his mind tended to wander at times. Loki had to put him back into his place many times. Now, however, Zim seemed fearful of something. He and the others were all wearing glasses, ones that allowed them to see ghosts.  
  
At the moment, the only sounds that were heard was the breathing of the five ghost hunters. They had been here for an hour. Abri spoke up.  
  
"I don't think anyone's here, Nny, I think were duped," she said to Johnny.  
  
Johnny looked angry; he looked the girl in the eyes.   
  
"You can normally sense the presence of a ghost! Zim can only feel if one is about to harm us. He hasn't said anything! If there is no ghost, you'll have to serve yourself as a replacement!" he snarled, grabbing Abri's jacket collar.  
  
Abri's eyes were stone.  
  
"You've already got the one that would've been me. I'm here to help you, not to be killed by you!" she shot back. She tried to get out of Johnny's grip, but he held fast. He spoke softly.  
  
"Do you know what it's like, never being wanted? I know you do, because no one has wanted you, except me…" Nny attempted to kiss her, But Loki quickly pulled a switchblade knife out of her pocket, pointing it at Johnny's throat.  
  
"For the last time, sir, I am NOT going to make love to you, no matter how hard to try to persuade me." Nny felt the blade touch his throat; he swallowed and let Abri go.  
  
"Very well," he said.  
  
There was a sudden crashing sound; the other ghost hunters were all running away. Abri seized command as cars came crashing down.  
  
"Get back here you cowards!" she shouted. Zim grabbed her arm and led her to safety.  
  
"We can't capture the ghost, Loki, it's too powerful. Two others are dead. Johnny should just give up," he said.  
  
Abri's eyes widened.  
  
"Oh shit…" she whispered. A powerful male ghost, wielding a bat, suddenly hit Zim across the shoulders. The Irken flew foreword into a pile of smashed cars. Loki saw Johnny's body on the ground, blood oozing from a wound in his neck. He was dead.  
  
Abri swallowed nervously and radioed in on a walkie-talkie, she stood near Johnny's body.  
  
" We've found the twelfth ghost,"  
  
She ran over to Zim, picking him up and running out of the junkyard.   
  
"Zim, please be alive, please be alive," she whispered frantically.  
  
Loki checked Zim's pulse. There was none. He wasn't breathing.  
  
Abri gently shook him, hoping he'd breathe. Nothing happened.  
  
"Oh God, oh blessed mother Mary allow me to save him," she whispered.  
  
Remembering the medical training she had received from her uncle, she began doing CPR.  
  
"C'mon, dammit! Breathe! Breathe!" she said angrily. Rain poured down in icy sheets, soaking the two of them to the bone.  
  
Zim coughed and gasped. Abri looked relived.  
  
"Oh thank God," she whispered.  
  
Zim sat up; he coughed again.  
  
"The ghost, did you get it?" he asked. He started to smoke slightly.  
  
Abri had totally forgotten about the ghost, the only thing that mattered was getting Zim and herself out of there.  
  
"I'm going to do that now," she said. The light of crazed determination had come back to her eyes. She had an old book in her arms.  
  
"Johnny's dead. The ghost must be captured anyway; he would have wanted it. You're going have to notify any relations he would have bestowed his house to," Abri said, walking back to the junkyard.  
  
"Stay there, I'll only be a minute,"   
  
Zim pulled out a cell phone and called the home of Johnny's nephew. Dib Membrane.  
  
A/N: Yeeeeeehhhhh!!! I'm done w/ this chap! 


End file.
